Caja de Muñeca
by Naru Osakuda
Summary: Nunca esperes nada de nadie, menos de una esquizofrenica de nacimiento. Cuando crees que amas a alguien ¿Sera real o sencillamente imaginación tuya? / Lo chicos guapos, amables y fieles no existen, Sakura. Recuerda eso...


¡Hola, hola! Estoy yo aquí con esta nueva idea xD…

Prometo que continuare esta y las otras.

El problema es que inicie la uní y por ende me tienen re full porque no es precisamente una carrera que no me quite tiempo. Ando estudiando Artes Graficas :c Así que me mandan trabajos tras trabajos y dibujos y proyectos y la cosa xD Pero ya estoy que termino el trimestre (Si es por trimestre así que es peor :c) Y salgo de vacas *w* Y tendré mucho tiempo para hacer la conti de todas las historias que me falta.

Espero que esta sea de su agrado. Es algo totalmente diferente a la comedia y drama que hago. Es algo más fuerte.

**Advertencia:** Mucho drama tragedia y problemas mentales. Mas que todo esquizofrenia. Tiene un poco del sufrimiento de esa persona

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si la historia.**

**No al plagio**

**¡Los quiero! **

**Caja de Muñeca**

**Prologo.**

Oscuridad…

Por todos lados estaba esa maldita oscuridad que carcomía mi ser. Una pequeña muñeca tierna y muy linda se acercaba a mí; Siempre iniciaba así. Me contaba cuentos hermosos, hasta que empezaba a cambiar. Su lindo rostro se deformaba de una forma escalofriante, su linda piel se ponía pálida y fría, como si estuviese muerta. Su boca y parte de sus brazos tenias suturas. Su vestidito rosa, ya no era rosa; Estaba manchado de sangre. Atrás de ella caminaba una hermosa mujer de cuerpo perfecto, pero sin cabeza, la cual la niña sostenía en sus manos sonriendo con un toque de inocencia, pero macabra a la vista de los demas…

Nunca llegaba a terminar el sueño.

Siempre supe que no era un sueño.

Pegaba gritos en mi alcoba, tiraba todo lo que tenía a mi paso y siempre por lo mismo. Esas palabras y esa mirada que me dedicaba la muñeca eran escalofriantes para mí. ¿Qué había hecho yo? Sabía que ella vendría por mí. Estaba consciente de que si no hacia algo ella terminaría matándome…

O tal vez me mataría aquel muñeco gordito siempre me pareció bonito. Era muy tierno. Hasta que habría su boca haciendo el intento de una sonrisa… Tenía la boca llena de dientes puntiagudos y filosos ¿Y si me comía?

Solté una risita…

¡Pero es que ellos no eran los únicos!

Estaba uno que era muy flojo. Siempre estaba acostado y cuando se paraba lo hacia con mucha flojera. Queria reirme de el, pero cuando lo intentaba, me ponía una mirada asesina que hacia que me callara.

Normalmente ellos me aconsejaban, casi todos ellos, menos uno. El siempre me veía feo, junto a lujuria, como quise llamar a la chica linda.

Era el tipico chico arrogante, pero excesivamente sexi, era el hombre con el que toda chica querría estar. ¡El sabía que estaba bueno! Y aun así me sonreía con picardía. Se acercaba, me besaba y luego… Lo que no hacían los otros tres, lo hacia el. Me apuñalaba y susurraba unas palabras, que me daban miedo.

Y hay era cuando me despertaba y hacia mis desastres. Después venia lo de siempre. Llegaba un par de enfermeros con una jovencita atrás y la famosa jeringa en manos. Yo me negaba y ellos me tomaban mientras ella me inyectaba y caía, nuevamente, en un profundo sueño.

"_Tengo hambre ¡Comamos!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sabes, ese chico nos vio feo ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Ah? Osea lo matamos aquí y ahora, que vaya a ver de esa forma a su puta madre, no a mi"_

_._

_._

_._

"_¡Jum! Eso debería ser mio"._

_._

_._

_._

"_¡Uf! Tengo unas ganas de chuparme ese paquete que tiene el chico que te paso por al lado ¿Y si le ofrecemos sexo?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_¡Que hermosa soy, me amo!...-se da cuenta lo dicho por gula- ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A GULA… VOMITA LO QUE COMISTE, OSEA ASI NADIE NOS PRESTARA ATENCION!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_¡Aw, que flojera que hace! ¿Y si dormimos un rato? Nada malo pasara"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eres una niña muy linda, me gustaría ser como tú. Mas sensual y coqueta, pero no puedo y como no puedo ¿Qué opinas si te matas?" _


End file.
